


And all I got was a baby

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cid is not a very good friend, Cor is an anixious father, Gen, Prompto has an upset tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Cor seeks out help with caring for his new acquisition from the only person this side of the wall he knows with a baby. Cid reacts to the last person he'd ever expect showing up on his doorstep with a baby doing just that.





	And all I got was a baby

“So let me get one thing straight.” Cid said, watching as he ineffectively tried to get the baby to suck on the recently procured bottle. “You went and kicked a nest full of Nifs, and you came out of it with a damned baby?”

“I finished the mission.” He corrected, changing the angle of the bottle. Noctis always just seemed to know what he was doing, he had never heard of a baby who didn’t want to eat. 

“And stole a baby.” Cid frowned. “How?”

The ‘how’ part of it was far from his mind at the moment, he had been feeding the baby with an eyedropper these last few days. The kid had been throwing it all up, but he had been trying. But now, when he was trying to feed him with actual baby supplies he had gotten from Cid, the little guy wasn’t even trying. 

“Come on, kid.” The baby had the gall to turn his head, whimpering. 

“How you been feeding him?” Cid asked, frowning down at the baby. 

“With an eye dropper. He’s been throwing most of it up, I figured once we got actual formula he’d been fine. Cindy eats this crap, right? It smells like a chocobo’s ass.” He lifted the little guy to his shoulder, patting his back. The child clung to his front, still whimpering softly. “I know he’s hungry.” 

Cid gave him a faintly offended look. “Fucking kid. My granddaughter eats it just fine, you just have a defective baby.” 

“He’s not defective. He just…” The tubes had done all of the work. He sighed, summoning the dropper out of the Armiger, and opening up the bottle of formula, filling the dropper and squirting into Kid’s mouth. 

The whimpering slowed and quieted, he fed him almost the entire bottle dropper by dropper. 

The baby burped quietly, settling against his shoulder with a sigh. 

“Well. That’s done. Now how in tarnation did you end up with him?” Cid demanded. 

“He usually throws up.” He patted the little back, circling his fingers slowly. “I can usually get him to keep some water down, but he’s bad about anything heavier. I’ve tried looking at the file, but I can’t read the science stuff. You were the first person I thought of.” 

He wasn’t unintelligent. He just knew his limits, and one of those limits was getting into chemical breakdowns and theorems. Give him a sword and he could take down an army, but Cid had always been the one to figure out how things worked. 

Cid stared at him for a moment. “You’re talking crazy, kid. You still haven’t given me one good reason why I shouldn’t call the Nifs on your ass and let them know that the king’s left hand man stole a baby.” 

“Besithia.” He stated, tone even and flat. “As far as I can tell, the closest this kid has to a father is Verstael Besithia.”

“Well shit. Congrats on the adoption then, that fucker needs a baby like I need to lose an eye. Still doesn’t explain nothing.” Cid scowled lowering himself back in the chair. “Or why you came tearing in here like someone’d lit yer ass on fire and the Infernian was hankering for a meal.”

“He was experimenting on him in a lab. The king sent me to find out information on a new weapon they were building. A new sort of magitech. This is the prototype.”

Cid was silent for a moment, staring at him, hands bridged in front of his face.

They were having this conversation in the garage, because Cid’s son had the baby girl inside and he didn’t want any of the “Insomnia Crap” getting in her head. He’d brought the formula and the diapers, even a duck print onesie that he thought the kid would probably hate if he was old enough to know what he was wearing. But that had been where Cid’s help would end if he didn’t come up with a good explanation now. 

“I- Cid.” He scowled. “I was there for information. I wasn’t intending to find him, but I couldn’t just leave him there.” 

The kid made the noise he had come to associate with an impending explosion. He turned him around, holding him over the bucket until he had finished expelling his recent meal, then carefully wiped him up. 

The kid looked miserable, Cid looked intrigued. 

“Alrigh’. I’ll take a look at the notes. Should have just killed that snake when we had a chance all those years ago.” Cid picked up the data reader, moving to the battered old work station he kept in his office. 

“I’ll figure out what you need to eat.” He told the kid. 

The kid whimpered against his shoulder. 

He circled his hand against his back, rocking him a little. Poor kid. Having that for a father and dealing with his inept handling. He should have taken the kid straight back to Insomnia, to a hospital or something. 

He wasn’t cut out for this….kid stuff. 

Regis would figure something out, wave his fingers over the kid. Clarus would just glare his digestive system into behaving. 

He thinned the formula with water, and started the entire process again, drop by drop down the tired child’s throat. 

The baby was compliant, letting each droplet slide down his throat. It had been like this from the start, he never resisted anything. The only change to their routine was the hand that had latched itself onto his jacket. 

“Seems he’s taking a liking to you.” Cid commented from the workstation.

“I don’t know if he knows what a ‘liking’ is. They had him hooked up to a host of wires.” He muttered. 

“Yeah. I saw the pictures. They were pretty proud of themselves, huh? Damned Besithia. Probably going to have to keep working with him on making those muscles strong enough to suck. Imma get Terry to pump a bit, and then I’ll have something mixed up in a jiffy. Stop feeding him that crap, it’s too heavy for his stomach.” 

Cid was gone before he could say anything. 

He stared down at the baby. “How was I meant to know that?”

The baby clutched a little tighter at his jacket.


End file.
